1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and a related brake mechanism, and more specifically, to a stroller capable of braking two wheels simultaneously and a related brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional brake mechanism for a stroller involves utilizing a tooth structure of a brake pedal to be engaged with a hole on a rear wheel hub. However, since the brake mechanism is only used for braking one corresponding wheel, a user is usually incapable of braking two rear wheels of the stroller simultaneously and quickly in an emergency situation. Thus, turnover or slipping of the stroller may occur accordingly so as to endanger the baby in the seat, especially when the user pushes the stroller to move forward at a high speed or on a rough road. Furthermore, in some countries, brake linkage designs have been legislated into safety regulations for design of a stroller to ensure safety of the baby sitting therein.
Thus, how to design a brake mechanism for a stroller, which is easy to operate, has a high brake performance, and is capable of braking two wheels simultaneously, is a concern in the structural design of the stroller.